


Why Are Fathers So Cruel?

by milkyggchild



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Happy Ending, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyggchild/pseuds/milkyggchild
Summary: The year you spent in Devildom was an escape from the harsh reality of living with your father in the human world. Lucifer finds out about the hardships you went through there and decides to help you.*Spoilers for Chapter 20 and Lilith*
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Why Are Fathers So Cruel?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and publishing fanfiction in over five years. I would extremely appreciate feedback as I hope to continue writing and improving my work, so feel free to comment tips or highlight issues you see within my work. You can tell I rushed the ending lol. I feel as though this story is very cliche and fits the plot of most angst fanfiction, but I had yet to see many done for the Obey Me! fandom yet. I plan to write more angsty style stories for Obey Me! because I feel as though there is a lack of these types of stories. Thanks for reading!

In Lucifer’s eyes, you were a pure, genuine, person worthy of respect. Although Lucifer was a massive sadist, he could never dream of hurting you physically or mentally permanently. He only teased you and his brothers with his harsh punishment and demeanor. At one point he did try to hurt you however when he found out about you going behind his back and breaking his rules to visit Belphegor by climbing the stairs. Afterwards though, he made up with you and his brother and you understood his reasoning behind locking his youngest brother in the hidden room. Putting all of that aside, he felt a responsibility to maintain your wellbeing. He claimed multiple times that he only wanted to uphold Diavolo’s dream of uniting the three realms through the exchange program and that is why he cared. However, he knew in his heart that he also began to care deeply for you as the time passed through your exchange year. Diavolo himself knew this and had commented about you changing Lucifer to Barbatos. As the year was ending all the brothers were becoming antsy and angsty in reaction to your impending departure. Throughout the school year when asked if you had been homesick or missed family, you strangely ignored the question and tried to change the topic or proclaimed that you loved it in the Devildom. Lucifer knew that he was making your experience as enjoyable as possible but knew that it was normal for humans to long for the past. In fact, even the fallen angel brothers sometimes longed for times before the war when their sister was with them. Lucifer was too busy to dwell upon the strange behavior however and assumed you must be an independent person. More inklings of something more sinister did arrive later, especially in the last week before you were set to leave for the mortal plain once again. He understood his brothers’ solemn reactions to your future departure, and he figured you would be upset as well. When he caught a glimpse of you sobbing in your room that week his heart lit up in emotion. Lucifer did not know what to do exactly, whether to comfort you or continue to walk by and pretend to not have seen you to avoid embarrassing you. He begrudgingly decided to text Mammon, his younger brother, who he knew was closer with you to try and see what was wrong with you.

  
Later at dinner, you appeared along with Mammon to take a seat and have some devildom food. You looked slightly better than before, and Lucifer took pride in his younger brother and his decision to call upon him. The conversation at the dining table was focused on your departure the next day. Complaints arose from everyone and most vocally from tsundere Mammon who tried to hide his affection. Asmodeus curious about what your life was like in the human world began to question you regarding your family.

  
“What are your parents like y/n?” – Asmochan pondered.

  
“I bet they are very kind and taught y/n a lot of manners because she has always been so nice.” – Beelzebub added.

  
They looked expectantly to your face for an affirmation or denial. Lucifer studied how you kept your eyes glued to your plate of food which you uncharacteristically hadn’t touched.

  
“I guess. My mom was a nice woman.” – You replied sheepishly.

  
“Was?”- Satan questioned.

  
“She passed about two years ago.” – You stated bluntly. Lucifer noticed how you tried to avoid eye contact as your tear ducts began to irritate.  
The table had an awkward silence in reaction to your statement and Asmodeus quickly tried to change the conversation in a more positive direction.

  
“Do you have any siblings?”- Asmochan asked.

  
“None that live with me,” You stated, “I am the baby of the family and everyone left the house as fast as possible.”

  
“So, do you live with just your dad?”- Satan responded.

  
You nodded and returned to playing with the food on your plate. Beelzebub noticed you hadn’t eaten your food and quickly asked for the rest. Before you could even respond he had eaten it all. You continued to avert your eyes which frankly to Lucifer was unlike you. You were honest and truthful with your words and made sure to visually replicate your integrity through maintaining eye contact. He had seen you divert your eyes only one other time which was memorable and left an impression upon him. It was when you had first been taken to the Devildom.

  
In your initial meeting with Diavolo, in which he explained your purpose for being transported to the Devildom, you seemed to be a shy and skittish girl. When Lucifer was introduced to you, you could not meet his eyes and had a noticeable stutter. He remembered vaguely a blackish blob upon your cheek just above your jaw. He recalled shortly questioning its origin and your curt reply of clumsiness.

  
“What is your dad like y/n?” – Lucifer questioned with narrowed eyes seeing if he could confirm the growing theory in his mind as he began to sort out the symptoms.

  
“Uhhhhh...,” you had frozen and looked like a deer in the headlights caught in a massive lie, “He is always busy and working so I don’t talk to him much.” The description given was the truth and Lucifer could tell this, but he felt as though you were leaving key details out of your description.

  
Dinner had ended and everyone said their goodnights. You had started to stalk off to your bedroom when Lucifer asked you to stay behind. Lucifer led you to his secret study where music was playing. You began discussing pacts and how everyone had already made one with you except him. He got heated over the fact that you wanted to lump him into the same group as his brothers as his sense of pride overwhelmed him.

  
“So, you truly want to make a pact with me?”

  
“Well, I will make sure you know that I will not be your possession.”

  
“You will belong to me.”

  
“So, do you want to make a pact?”

  
You agreed to the pact and Lucifer asked if that was all you needed from him. You responded that you still needed to do one more thing before you left for bed.

  
You kissed him softly and your face exploded in a blush.

  
“Y/N I’ve always known you wanted to do this.”

  
“And I know what you would like to do next as well.”

  
“We’re heading straight to my room.”

  
“You’re going to spend your last night in the Devildom there, together with me all night long until the break of dawn.”

  
“I’m not letting anyone else have you now. **You’re mine**.”

  
He grabbed your arm and kissed your hand. He then turned to lead you to his room. You felt tingly all over, and your stomach was doing flips. However, a familiar feeling of dread was beginning to wash over you. You had experience in this department, but the experience was from encounters against your will. Lucifer opened the door to his room and pulled you over to his bed twisting you around and pushing you gently against his bed as he leaned over you ready to place a kiss upon your lips. Your heart was beating intensely, and you began to hyperventilate. You had a flashback to the treatment you had received from your father.

  
_Two years ago, your mother had died. It was ruled a suicide as she was found with a gunshot to the head and the pistol in her hands. However, you, your siblings, and especially your father knew a different narrative. For the past 16 years of your life, your father had been an abusive alcoholic psychopath. He threatened your mother’s life on the daily and beat you and your siblings. Your siblings moved out when they turned eighteen and you were alone in the house with your father and mother. The night of your mother’s alleged suicide, your father came home staggeringly drunk and angry. You knew that this night would be horrible, and you decided to stay in your room where you were relatively safe unless your father felt like picking a bone with you. That night you had no idea why your father was so angry with your mother, but as soon as you heard a gunshot you knew that your life would be taking a turn for the worse. You would later learn in the next two years living with your father the reason for his cold-blooded murder of your mother. She had refused to satisfy his needs. After he murdered your mother, he turned to you as an outlet to satisfy those needs that he murdered your mother over. The nights when you knew he would rape you were when he came home and immediately called out your name. He tried to coon sweetly that he wanted to talk to you. You knew his ulterior motives, however. Those nights you simply wished for death. The feeling of a nasty murderer’s breath upon your neck made you gag. Your screams for mercy were never heard. Other days he would simply beat you senseless till your crimson blood was splayed in every which way direction. It had continued until you were 18 and a senior in high school when you suddenly found yourself in the Devildom._

  
You felt lips press against yours. They were warm and passionate. A hot breath dusted against your neck. You flinched and whimpered to which Lucifer pulled away to study your pale face with tears running down your cheeks.

  
“Y/N I’m so sorry... I... I didn’t realize that you didn’t want to.” – Lucifer apologized,

  
“It’s okay if you don’t like me like that.” – He added.

  
“I can stop.”

  
He removed his body from hovering over you. You broke down sobbing but grabbed his forearms.

  
“It’s... it’s not your fa... fault.” – You stuttered out, “I do li... like you... a lot.”

  
You couldn’t breathe properly and felt the warning signs of a panic attack arise which you experienced frequently at home but rarely now you resided in Devildom. Lucifer knew something was wrong as he placed a hand upon your chest to feel your heartbeat steadily rising. Your vision was blurry, and you felt lightheaded. You sobbed harder as you felt as though you were dying. Your hands were numb, but you still tightly gripped Lucifer’s forearms.

  
“Y/N breathe for me please.” – Lucifer guided, “follow my breaths okay?”

  
“In………. hold………. and out….” – Lucifer repeated until your breathing slowed.

  
Lucifer asked for permission to hug you and you nodded your head whilst sniffling. His tall frame encased you and you felt a wave of calmness flow over yourself.  
After many minutes relaxing within his grip you decided that you would try to explain to Lucifer your situation and try to make up for your adverse reaction to his advances.

  
“Lucifer?” – You murmured.

  
“Yes?” – he answered.

  
“I want you to know that I trust you fully and I would love to have these types of experiences with you.” – you announced

  
“You did nothing wrong. I just…”

  
“I just have had bad experiences that continue to haunt me.” – you finished.

  
Lucifer raised his eyebrows in anger and disbelief.

  
“Who.” – He demanded an answer.

  
You could feel the radiated feelings of wrath coming from his body making him seem almost like Satan.

  
“No one you would know.” – You responded hoping to end his anger.

  
“I don’t care. Who did that to you?” – He growled.

  
You whispered the answer to where Lucy couldn’t understand you and he urged you to repeat yourself.

  
“My father okay.” – you admitted as you stared down at your shaking hands in your lap.

  
Lucifer’s face light up in surprise, disgust, concern, and fury. His demon form emerged with his four beautiful and imposing black feathered wings and two curled bull horns. The black diamond on his forehead complemented his furrowed brows.

  
“I know its disgusting and you probably think I am disgusting and should get help or something.” – You stated as you let some tears leak down your face.

  
Lucifer’s face contorted to sadness. He sat behind you and tightly hugged your waist.

  
“I could never think you were disgusting, and it wasn’t your fault.” – He uttered.

  
“Is that why when you first appeared here you had a large bruise on your face. It wasn’t actually your clumsiness correct?” – He questioned.

  
“Yes.” – you meekly replied.

  
“So, he beats you as well.” – He angrily asked.

  
“He always has.”

  
Lucifer quickly stood up and stomped over to his bedroom wall which he punched harshly. The wall crumbled as he had uncontrollable amounts of force in his demon form.

  
“I can’t believe I wasn’t there to help you. Even if I hadn’t known you back then. You are a descendant from Lilith. FUCK! I should be able to protect you. I LOVE YOU.” – Lucifer eventually broke down and transformed back to his normal form in which he proceeded to start crying.

  
“You said your mother has been dead for two years and your siblings no longer live with you. How could you deal being alone with such a horrendous man such as him?” – He wept.

  
“I’m so scared of him.” – you sobbed out.

  
“I know he murdered my mother for refusing his advances.” – you added.

  
Lucifer held your shaking form rubbing circles into your back.

  
“I’m not letting you go back.” – Lucifer declared.

  
“Its too risky even if you move out, he might get to you and I won’t be by your side to protect you.” – he vented.

  
“I love you.” – you sobbed into his chest as you weakly gripped his shoulders.

  
“I love you, y/n”

  
Lucifer bridal carried you over to the side of his bed where he laid you out and wiped your tears. He softly caressed your hair and cheek and then planted a soft kiss upon your lips. He got into bed to cuddle you to sleep whispering words of encouragement and love into your ear.

  
In the morning, Lucifer announced to his brothers at breakfast that y/n would be staying with them permanently to which cheers, and smiles erupted across the table.

  
“How did you convince Lucifer and Diavolo y/n?” – Asmo teased.

  
“Did you have fun last night? I saw the broken wall.” – Asmo continued.

  
Your cheeks turned bright red and Lucifer hit Asmo on the back of the head.  
Mammon frowned and started a rant about how y/n was his and none of the other brothers. You slowly started to smile knowing that if you were with the 7 demon brothers things would turn out okay for you.


End file.
